ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Senju Hachiru
'Character First Name' Hachiru 'Character Last Name' Senju 'IMVU Username' ITenken 'Nickname (optional)' "Hachi" - Hachiru hates being called by his full name. So instead, he is referred to by his friends and close ones as "Hachi". 'Age' 15 'Date of Birth' 1/19 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 5'9" 'Weight' 115 lbs. 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Crest - Hachi has his family's insignia branded into his skin on his lower back 'Affiliation' Hidden Leaf Village - Konogakure no Sato 'Relationship Status' Single: Sadly 'Personality' Hachi, described by himself, is portrayed as a bold individual with outstanding qualities and a formitable amount of spunk and selflessness. His cocky attitude and aptitude for women make him the perfect tool at a party. Though, sometimes dark and inclusive, Hachi suffers from small forms of depression which are the sources to his mood swings and slumps. If you're looking for someone consistent personality wise, Hachi is the comeplete opposite, and is seen as a soloist and partial separatist because of his actions and personality. 'Behaviour' Hachi's behavior depends on one simple factor: rather he likes you or not. Even if you are an adult, an elder, someone of high stature, Hachi cares not for your feelings, morals, or rules, unless he happens to "like" you. 'Nindo (optional)' - None - 'Summoning' "Pigeons" - Hachi has a summoning contract with an extremely large flock of pigeons that he found perching along the mountain of the Hokages' faces. The pigeons, though carrying no special attributes whatsoever are extremely beneficial to Hachi's daily ninja life. He can summon pigeons one, or two at a time to deliver messages or run errands, or simple things of that matter. Or, he can summon the entire flock, at the expense of more chakra, and use them during battle. Together, the small flow of pigeons carry no noticeable attack power but carry the beneficial ability of a distraction, and something to catch his opponents off guard. The pecks will of course do damage, but nothing from the pigeons will be detrimental. 'Bloodline/Clan' Senju - ''The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages.3 Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. 'Ninja Class Chunnin '''Element One Earth Release (土遁, Doton; English TV "Earth Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay,as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter.This includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defences or for offence.Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, for the user can create it with their own chakra. Earth Release affinities are the most common amongst the ninja of Iwagakure, and is commonly affiliated with the Snake seal and/or slamming their palm onto the ground 'Weapon of choice' Double Headed Meteor Hammer - ''The '''meteor hammer , '''Chinese: 流星錘; pinyin: ''liúxīng chuí), often referred to simply as Chinese: 流星;pinyin: liúxīng, is an ancient Chinese weapon, consisting at its most basic level of two weights connected by a rope or chain. One of the flexible or 'soft' weapons, it is referred to by many different names worldwide, dependent upon region, construction and intended use. Other names in use include dai chui, flying hammer, or dragon's fist. It belongs to the broader classes offlail and chain weapons. Hachi uses the destructive force of his meteor hammer in collaboration with his earth ninjutsu in many effective ways. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Max 50 -'' '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5' Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 4 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 1 Total: 50 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Summoning Technique Doton -''' Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique C - Rank Earth Release: Earth Shore Return C - Rank Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique D - Rank Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm C - Rank Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique C - Rank '''Allies Verin Kagetsu Amaya Iburi 'Enemies' None 'Background Information' Coming Soon.. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Yondaime